The Final Frontier
by Ascot no miko
Summary: Yet another strange P.W.A.P. by me! ^^; Warning: Yaoi/Yuri! But there is Takari for you Takari fans out there... ^^;


  
  
**The Final Frontier**  
  
  
I knew that this was going to torment me eventually.  
  
You know... love and all...  
  
I, Mimi Tachikawa, love someone.  
  
**I shake my head, although no one is around.**   
  
Right, like me loving someone is a big deal...  
  
But it's not really the actual concept of love...  
  
It's _who_ I love...  
  
**I smile.**  
  
Who to tell?  
  
**I laugh.** Who is there to tell?  
  
Well, there was Taichi... what? No way! He was such a blockhead sometimes...  
  
Taichi was cute, though. He and I went out for awhile, but we both agreed that we weren't really compatible. I'm glad we're still friends...  
  
Matt, maybe?  
  
**My eyes widen.** Him? Yamato Ishida? **I laugh.**  
  
As. If.  
  
Matt was way too wrapped up in himself to care about my troubles.  
  
Matt was a hottie, but I had never gone out with him. You know, he was a bit cold, especially to people like me- cheerleading types, you know? Matt wants someone who is serious, and that isn't me.  
  
Besides, by the time I figured out that Matt was a hottie, he wasn't going out with Taichi.  
  
They are _so_ cute together...  
  
**I frown, realizing that I wasn't getting anywhere.**  
  
Hm... I could talk to Miyako.. nah, she's doing some sort of project at school.  
  
Ever since I moved back to Japan, Miyako has been my apprentice, kind of... with one big difference- Miyako actually cared about what Koushiro had to say.  
  
**I giggle to myself.** Miyako was such a riot sometimes...  
  
But she was sweet and caring...  
  
I'm glad that she was the next successor of sincerity.  
  
Koushiro, then...  
  
**I laugh so hard that I nearly fall off the bed.**  
  
Never Koushiro.  
  
He'd analyze this situation like it was a math problem or something, and I'd never understand.... then again, Koushiro was really nice and sweet...  
  
But he wouldn't care; that's the problem.  
  
Takeru and Kari were out for a good reason. Those two were away at a carnival together, much to Davis's destain, and I wanted to solve this problem today...  
  
Takeru and Kari were a pretty cute couple, too...  
  
**I lay down on my bedspread, thinking.**  
  
Jyou?  
  
Nah... he's probably taking his entrance exams for some school or class or something...  
  
My word, Jyou has become such a hottie! That long blue hair, those small, wire-rimmed glasses... wow...  
  
Too bad he's with Koushiro.  
  
Oh, well...   
  
Koushiro and Jyou are adorable together, though... I swear, I want to hug them both whenever they come by, they're so cute!  
  
**I frown.** Davis?  
  
No.  
  
Nada.  
  
Never.  
  
**I laugh for even thinking about it.**  
  
I hate to say it, but Davis is too hyperactive for even me!  
  
He's cute, though. In a hyperactive kind of way, you know...  
  
I would not be able to stand him if we were on a date or something, though... I have no clue how Ken does it!   
  
Ken and Davis are pretty cute together, but not as cute as Taichi and Matt or Jyou and Koushiro... but Ken and Davis draw more attention.  
  
What? Ken's famous, so why shouldn't they?  
  
**I close my eyes in thought.**  
  
Maybe I should ask Ken.  
  
He _is_ a genius...  
  
Nah... Ken isn't really big on the whole love' thing... unless you get him started on Davis, of course... then, you can't even shut the kid up!  
  
**I grin.** Ken is a definite hottie... well, for his age and all.  
  
**I roll my eyes.** This was getting nowhere.  
  
Iori?  
  
Iori would probably help me...  
  
No... darn, Iori's at his stupid kendo camp or whatever...  
  
**I frown**. Then again, Iori would have probably just smiled, said something about following your heart, and gone back to his training.  
  
It would have been nice just to go see him, though.  
  
Iori's so cute... he's going to be a hottie when he's older.  
  
As of now, though, I think that Iori looks like a big stuffed animal that you just want to hug all the time. He's so calm and sweet...  
  
**I sigh, and glance at the phone.**  
  
Why don't I just ask myself?  
  
Do I know what I want?  
  
**I smile halfheartedly. **  
  
Yes, I do.  
  
I have enough courage to do this, right?  
  
**I clench my fists.**  
  
Even if I don't, I'm going through with this. I'm not going to suffer any longer.  
  
All I have to do is call, and say how I feel...  
  
Yeah...  
  
No biggie...  
  
**I pick up the phone.**  
  
Is it too late to call Iori?  
  
Oh, man, I hope I know what I'm doing...  
  
**I dial a number.**  
  
Oh please, oh please be home.  
  
No. Wait.  
  
Don't be home!  
  
To make me go through with this!  
  
**The phone on the other line rings.  
  
**Oh, boy... this can't be good...  
  
I want to do this so much... and yet...  
  
**Once...**  
  
This is going to work... right?  
  
**My breathing quickens.**  
  
Yes. It's going to succeed.  
  
**Twice...**  
  
On second thought, maybe I could just hang up right now and do it some other time.  
  
You know, spare myself the embarrassment.  
  
**The other line picks up the phone.**  
  
This is it, Mimi, now get it over with!  
  
**My eyes close, my stomach tightens.**  
  
The final frontier...  
  
** a voice asks.**  
  
That voice... it soothes me, really...  
  
**I smile.**  
  
Here goes nothing...  
  
**Hi, Sora. This is Mimi...**  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: This fic was inspired by Unspoken Memories, which was written by Sakira, and was a Takari fic. That's that only reason why I didn't stick T.K. with Iori or something... you know, besides the reason that my Takari loving friends would brutally rip me apart... ^^;  
  
This fic was a mix of the Japanese version and the dub, ya know, with Daisuke being Davis, and instead of Cody, having Iori. Gomen ne, I just felt like it. ^^; Also, in this fic, I have Mimi being bisexual, and she likes both guys and girls.  
  
Can you tell I love writing P.W.A.P.s? Arigatou for reading, and please review! Ja ne! Kyra-chan


End file.
